deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Torrance/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Annie Wilkes (by El Alamein) Jack Torrance opened his eyes in a panic and tried to sit bolt upright, but only managed to shake the bed to which he was tethered. "GAH! Gah!" he screamed, his breathing torn and ragged, his eyes rolling wildly in his head like those of a restless animal. "You'll have to stay calm, there, Jack," a reasurring voice purred calmly from the corner of the room. "You've had quite a bit of a rough past couple of days." Frothing at the mouth in confusion, Torrance's head drooped limply over his shoulder, his eyes still shifting ceaselessly across the room. It was warm - just like the last moments of consciousness that he remembered in the maze. After all, as hypothermia sets in, shivering and the sensation of cold tend to wear off. A woman suddenly loomed over Torrance's field of view with a bowl of stew. "I'm Annie Wilkes," she said. "I was driving by, on my way to get paper for Paul Sheldon - of course, you know him, don't you? He's a very good author! He's the best, I'd say. Oh, and he is a very good man. I'm his number one fan!" "Danny," grunted Torrance, his speech forceful and slurred as he slowly came to his senses. "Now, now Jack, you can't be talking too much too soon," chided Wilkes patiently. "Oh, I'm sorry - I do know your name, you know. I found your information as I searched the hotel for supplies to help you recover. It's surprising what you'd find in two days, you know? It's lucky that a nurse like me found you right when I did! You wouldn't have lasted much longer without me." She looked down to dip the spoon in the bowl of stew and lowered it gently to Jack Torrance's face. "You do need to eat now. Try this, please." Pursing his lips to prevent the spoonful of stew entering his mouth, Torrance grunted through clenched teeth, "I'd give my soul for a goddamn glass of beer." Wilkes shook violently, spilling the stew on Torrance's bed. It was hot, and spilled across his legs under the sheets, causing him to roar in pain and anger that mirrored the silently furious look that played suddenly across Wilkes' face. "There's no nobility in swearing, Jack," she managed. Setting down the bowl, she stood up, gave one final, glowering look down on her patient-turned-prisoner, and left the room, locking the door behind her. Torrance growled to himself before giving one rage-fueled shake of the head, his chin smashing down onto his chest as he flailed against the constraints keeping him secured in the bed. He could move his wrists freely, but there was nothing within reach that he could use to free himself. Frowning heavily, he gave one final violent thrashing that shook the bed before he slumped back in defeat. Torrance suddenly smiled, letting an insane grin play across his face. Raising his eyebrows, he looked over in the corner, nodding agreeably. "Well... fancy seeing you here, Lloyd." The apparition smiled through a gaunt face, dressed in the bartender uniform and with hands clasped respectfully together. "How do you do, Mr. Torrance." "Ah, well... y'know, not that great, Lloyd." "Terribly sorry to hear that, Mr. Torrance." "I seem to be... stuck to this bed here, you see." "You are quite confined, Mr. Torrance." Jack Torrance opened his mouth and bugged his eyes out of his head before he laughed somewhat forcibly. "Confined! Ha! Confined!" he chuckled. "You always were my favorite bartender, Lloyd." The ghost simply closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly with a smile in acknowledgment of the compliment. A sly grin took over the side of Torrance's mouth. "Say, Lloyd," he said, winking, "I don't suppose you'd be able to help me out of this situation, now, would you?" He jerked his head toward his bindings. "Give me a hand here, won't you?" "Since you did ask so politely," Lloyd said drily, approaching the bed. "Very well, Mr. Torrance." "Ah, I knew I could count on you!" Torrance said. "That's real swell of you." "Shall I fetch your fire axe, Mr. Torrance?" *** The long hallways of the Overlook Hotel were ominous in their depth. The distinctly-patterned carpets almost gave way to an illusion of madness, each colorful, jagged line sewn in the fabric twisting and dancing like the spirits that lurked somewhere between this world and the next. If Jack Torrance could see them, though, he made no indication as he lumbered forward, teeth bared and eyes smoldering. His steps were sudden and jerky, his shoulders lurching forward like those of a man drunk. He held a fire axe in one of his hands, the other balled tightly into a fist. Hearing footsteps, Torrance slowed. At the end of the hallway emerged the woman who had fed him in his room. Annie Wilkes' face was an impassive sheet of blank anger. In her hands was a massive sledgehammer. "You're out of your room, Jack." Torrance lowered his head and slowly began to quicken his pace, raising his axe to strike, but Wilkes stood steady in his way. At the last moment, a look of excitement lit up across Wilkes' face as she swung the sledgehammer horizontally. The blow connected with Torrance's shoulder and sent him crashing to the floor, dropping the axe. His limb was probably broken, but he awkwardly pushed himself up and picked up his axe with his other, undamaged arm. He cracked the handle down on Wilkes' head as she recovered with the hammer for a second swing, stunning her. Backing up, Torrance growled as Wilkes stood up and adjusted her grip on her weapon. Raising the hammer in a high two-handed grip over the top of her head, Annie Wilkes shrieked loudly as she charged forward. Jack Torrance threw his axe aside, lowered his head, and barreled into his attacker. The sledgehammer swung wild and crashed hard into one of the pillars in the hall, taking out a huge chunk in the process. The two psychopaths stumbled out into the lobby, driven by Jack's momentum. They toppled hard to the ground. Grabbing the front of Wilkes' shirt with his hands, Torrance shook her violently. In response, Annie reached into her coat, drew a kitchen knife, and plunged it into Jack's injured shoulder. She ripped the blade out before Jack slammed the back of her head down onto the floor. Annie stopped struggling briefly, her arms shaking feebly in resistance, as Jack stood up and turned to grab his axe off the ground. Growling fiercely under his breath, eyes rolling in rage, he turned erratically as he stooped down to pick up his weapon. Turning around, he found his assailant gone. Jack's nostrils flared as his eyes darted across the lobby. His damaged shoulder hung limp, blood staining through his tattered sleeve. *** Annie Wilkes shook her head clear as she plodded out into the heavy snow outside the hotel. Stomping over to her truck, she unlocked the door and planted an angry hand over her double-barreled shotgun sitting across the passenger seat. Not bothering to close the door or take back her keys, she turned around, checking to make sure the firearm was loaded before trying to open the front door. It was locked. Inside the hotel, Jack Torrance sat slumped against the reception desk, watching as Lloyd tugged on the locked door, making sure it was securely shut. "Ah, thanks a bunch, Lloyd, I can always rely on you, friend," said Jack, slurring the last word as he struggled to his feet. He held the fire axe awkwardly, both hands too high up the handle to make use of its reach. The ghost simply smiled politely and walked back down the hall, disappearing from sight. As Torrance turned to walk away, two loud bangs punched through the air, followed by the sound of splintering wood. Spinning around, Jack watched as the door came crashing down. Through the howling wind and swirling snow stepped Annie Wilkes, calmly reloading both barrels as she entered the hotel. "How do you expect me to help you if I can't come back into the hotel, Jack?" Torrance snarled but turned to duck behind the reception desk as Wilkes raised the shotgun, firing once, the shot slamming into the wall where her opponent's head had been seconds before. Plaster rained down on Torrance's head. He looked over and saw one of the desk drawers pulled all the way open, a croquet mallet lying inside. "Good ol' Lloyd," Jack thought to himself, a twisted grin yanking at his face. As Wilkes turned the corner and lowered the gun down at Torrance, he slammed the barrel aside with his mallet, sending the second shot flying wild. Wilkes smashed Torrance with the weapon, sending him a few steps back, but he cracked his mallet down hard on the shotgun and sent it skittering across the floor. Backing up, Wilkes held out her kitchen knife again, but Torrance charged like a bull, swinging his croquet mallet and landing a heavy blow across Annie's lower jaw. Blood and teeth spun through the air, but as Annie fell she held out a hand and recovered on the ground. Spitting to the side, she looked back up with a fiery rage and leapt up with the knife pointed straight for Jack Torrance's belly. Jack extended his arm, stopping Annie, before he grabbed the front of her shirt again and threw her down. Before she could get up he fell on top of her, crushing her throat underneath his knee. As he leaned forward, pushing all his weight down on Annie, she thrashed violently, stabbing him once more in the upper leg. It wasn't enough, though. The color in Wilkes' face flushed a deep red, which quickly turned a sickly purplish-blue as her eyes bugged out of her head and her legs shook uncontrollably, skittering like the death throes of a bug on its back. Without breaking eye contact, Jack Torrance reached behind him, feeling for his weapon on the ground, and lifted his croquet mallet high overhead. Triumphantly, and filled with an all-consuming rage, he brought the mallet home once on Annie Wilkes' skull. Her struggling stopped immediately. Breathing heavily, Jack Torrance stood up, the croquet mallet slipping from his slackened grip and clattering to the ground. A growing pool of blood spread out from the broken form that was Annie Wilkes below. He laughed humorlessly at the sight. "I suppose you'll want me to get someone to clean up this mess, won't you, Mr. Torrance?" Jack responded without turning around, something of a sheepish grin playing across his face. "Ah... well, Lloyd, you know what? I think I'd appreciate that... very much!" He lowered his gaze before turning to the gaping maw of the blizzard outside. "Take care of the place while I'm gone, won't you, Lloyd? I'll be back shortly. I just need to find my family. I want to make sure they're all okay." Expert's Opinion Jack Torrance was stronger than Annie Wilkes and had a higher killer instinct thanks to his lower mental health, but her sledgehammer and double-barreled shotgun still proved to be powerful tools in the battle. What tipped the battle in Jack's favor was the presence of the Overlook Hotel's ghosts, who could physically interfere with the fight by locking doors or leaving weaponry in Jack's possession, ensuring that he had eyes and ears no matter where in the hotel the fight took place. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason The version of Jack Torrance used in this battle was a composite. Battle vs. Norman Bates (by The Deadliest Warrior) The door opens at the Bates Motel and a chill sweeps the room. Jack Torrance stands there, grinning sadistically, clutching his fire axe and croquet mallet tightly. He walks up to the front desk, lifts his croquet mallet, and smashes the service bell with it. A young man, Norman Bates, walks up slow. “You’ll wake up Mother,” he says. “Just get me a room!” Torrance says. “Mother doesn’t like weapons,” Bates says, looking at the mallet and axe. “You wouldn’t want to make Mother upset, would you?” Jack growls and does nothing. Norman leads him down a hall to his room – Room 403. “Here’s your room.” Norman says in the same nondescript tone of voice. “Good day.” He walks down the hall and Torrance calls after him “Bring me my dinner at six!” Norman turns. “I will,” he says quietly. “But it may be… late. My mother uh… what is the phrase… isn’t quite herself today.”Time passes uneventfully up until six o’clock. Norman Bates walks into his mother’s room, and sees her dead body sitting in the chair. “Hello, Mother!” he says. “It’s Mr. Torrance’s dinner time! What do you think he’d like? ……. Yes, I think he’d like that very much as well!” He cheerfully pats the corpse’s head and walks out to his room. Jack Torrance is mumbling to himself and growling when there is a knock on his door. “Dinner!” comes a high female voice. “Leave it outside and I can get it!” “I said, DINNER!” repeats a deeper male voice. Jack Torrance stands up as Norman Bates bursts in the room, wearing a wig and a woman’s dress. “You just made Mother very unhappy!” he shouts. “That’s not a good thing!” He jumps at the surprised Torrance and tackles him to the floor. Pulling out a knife, Bates tries to stab Torrance but the bigger man grabs his wrist and throws Bates off of him. He stands up with his mallet and swipes at Norman Bates but misses. Torrance hits Bates on his forearm and the knife goes spinning from his hand. Torrance advances and smashes the mallet inches from “Mrs. Bates’” forehead. Norman punches Jack in his face and scrambles back to pick up his knife before he sprints into the closet and locks the door. Jack Torrance picks up his fire axe and easily smashes through it, shouting “Here’s Johnny!” The axe is embedded in the closet doors, though, and Norman Bates takes out one of his needles and plunges it into Torrance’s hands. It goes right through the hand but Jack Torrance shrugs it off like it was only a bug bite and he dislodges the axe before he swipes again at the trapped Norman Bates. Norman ducks and slashes at Torrance’s ankles. Torrance kicks Bates over, giving him a black eye, and with the croquet mallet breaks his nose. Norman Bates clutches at his face and grabs his knife, fire in his eyes. Jack Torrance wrenches the axe out of the closet wall and raises it high in the air for one powerful overhead stroke when Norman Bates whips out his needles. He dives in close to Jack and plunges one needle into his neck and the other into one of his eyes. Bleeding, Jack stumbles back onto the bed and Norman grabs his butcher’s knife and begins to viciously stab Jack Torrance. The blade goes in and out of flesh, blood seeping from countless wounds, until Bates finally stands up, back to his senses. Ignoring the fact that his nose is broken and that he is wearing a woman’s dress, Norman puts his hand to his mouth, shocked at the murder that he knows not who perpetrated. “What will Mother think?” he asks. He bends over and drags the body under the bed. Walking into the hallway, he grabs a bag and brings it back into the room before he puts the dead Jack Torrance into it. “No, no, no,” Norman says, shaking his head. “Mother will not be pleased.” He drags the body outside and takes it to the nearby swamp so he can dump the bag there, along with the countless other victims who have fallen to his blade. Experts Opinion The experts said that the reason why Bates was victorious over Torrance was due to the fact that Bates was intelligently insane, so he could read his opponent's actions, whereas Torrance was just a dumb train engine who only focused on killing and nothing else, and that eventually led to his downfall.﻿ To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here Reason The version of Jack Torrance used in this battle was a composite. Battle vs Jason Voorhees (by Wassboss) Bates Motel, Fairville, California, United States, October 20th,11:47pm '' Norman bates is sat a a desk, noting down figures in a small notebook. Business has been slow in the bates motel lately and he is struggling to make a profit. He taps the desk lightly with his fingers, chewing on his pencil as he tries to figure out the answer to a multiplication. Suddenly the unmistakable sound of smashing glass, echoes at the back of hotel, startling bates out of his mundane task. He cocks his head in the direction of the noise, hearing the crash as the back door of the kitchen is smashed open, rising to his feet quickly as he does. He begins his slow but quiet creep towards the kitchen, listening out for the sound of any movement. He reaches the kitchen and peers into the gloom, not being able to make out anyone but feeling the summer breeze waft through the open doorway. He reaches in a pushes down lightly on the light-switch, causing the bulb to flicker and then go dark. Noticing that the lights have gone out bates steps into the kitchen and puts his hand into the open cutlery draw, feeling around until he feels the handle of a large meat cleaver. He draws it out, unintentionally scraping the blade against the other pieces of cutlery, letting out a loud screech of metal on metal. His eyes register the movement in the shadows before his brain does and he just manages to step to the side, avoiding the swipe of a machete. He stumbles back and barely regains his footing before another swipe is inbound, cutting the sleeve of bates's shirt. Bates lunges forward at his attacker, slamming into him and pushing the knife into his shoulder, breaking the skin beneath the jacket. He barely has time to register the success before he feels a tight, cold grip on his wrist, twisting it around and causing him to drop the cleaver. He then feels a shoulder dig into his armpit, lifting him up into the air and slamming him up against the nearest wall. He tries to kick his leg out but to no avail as he feels the cold, sharp blade pierce his chest and dig into his lungs, making him gasp for air. He feels the resistance fade as his attacker releases his grip on him, letting him drop to the floor. He lands hard and cries out as the pain shoots through his body, gasping for breath. He feels the mysterious assailants presence and looks up, staring at his killer's soulless eyes. The last thing Norman Bates sees is the hockey mask of his supernatural aggressor before the machete comes down again. Jason Voorhees looks down at the body of his latest victim, watching the last remnants of life ebb away. He then reaches into the pocket of his jacket, fumbling around for a bit before he finds what he is looking for. He carefully removes a scrunched up, old piece of paper, unfolding it and looking at it's content. At the top is scrawly, shaky writing spelling the words "''Horror Icons" ''with a list of names below it. Starting from the top he drags his finger down over the words ''Freddy Krueger, Leatherface, Micheal Myers, Hannibal Lecter ''before finally stopping at the penultimate name,''Norman Bates,. ''He reaches down and dips his fingers in large gash across Norman's face, getting blood on the fingertips. He then draws a line through the name, wiping his fingers on the side of his machete. His eyes then move down onto the last name on the list, before dropping the piece of paper onto the floor, letting it float down over Bates' face. He then shambles off into the night, as the wind blows the paper of Norman Bates' face, revealing the last name on the list; 'Jack Torrance ''' Overlook Hotel, The Rockies, Colorado, United States, October 31st, 9:15pm '' The doors of the outlook hotel are thrown open with great force, letting in the arctic type wind weave it's way throughout the hotel. Jason Voorhees steps into the front entrance, the dried snow on his boots crunching on the carpeted floor. He shambles through the lobby, barely looking around at his surroundings, making a bee line to the staircase. He clambers up the stairs all the way up to the top floor not knowing why, driven by pure instinct and as he reaches the top a hotel door slams shut somewhere down the corridor. Jason turns his head towards the sound and as he does another figure steps out from the adjacent corridor. Letting out a roar of rage Jack Torrance charges at Jason, axe already swinging. Jason is too slow to react and the axe slams into his chest, driving him back with the sheer momentum to till he teeters on the edge of the top step. His free arm shoots out to grab onto the banister to steady himself and Jack tries to pull the axe out but it's stuck in deep and he has to get up close in order to get a grip on the head itself in order to wrench it free. Now holding it halfway up the handle he can swing it with more accuracy and tries to take Jason's head but the Camp Crystal Lake killer leans back and the blade narrowly misses his throat. The dodge makes him lose his grip on the banister and he starts to fall. He manages to grab hold of Jack's sweater and pulls him down with him, the two men tumbling violently down the stairs and all the way back to the hotel lobby where the two men are thrown apart by the impact. Jack Torrance raises his head from where he has landed and sees his axe lying a fair distance away from him, wrenched from his grip during the fall. He drags himself towards it mindlessly, the throbbing pain in his leg barely registering and he grips the handle and pulls himself to his feet. Jason is also on his feet but he had managed to keep hold of his weapon and the two men lumber towards each other, Jack's speed severely hampered by his injured leg. They both swing their weapons at each other at the same time and the machete slices through the head of the axe. Jack looks down at his broken tool and the momentary distraction allows Jason to bury the machete deep into Jack's right arm. Jack bellows in rage and uses the splintered edge of the handle to smack Jason across the face, blinding him with the splinters before slamming the same edge into Jason's chin, with enough force to knock the hockey mask off his face and lifting him off his feet. Slowly getting back up after the blow he finds his opponent has vanished further into the hotel, his trademark machete still embedded in his arm. Jason notices a trail of blood and shuffles after the grisly marker until he finds himself once more in a kitchen. Remembering that he doesn't have a weapon he opens up the nearby draws until he finds a suitable sized knife before continuing to follow the blood until it stops before the walk in freezer, the door ajar. Pushing it open, Jason searches down the rows of shelves but cannot find Jack anywhere and shuffles back towards the door when he something clatters from above. He looks up as Jack Torrance leaps from the shelf he has clambered up, croquet mallet in hand. "Here's Johnny" he screams and lands next to Jason. He swings the mallet with his uninjured hand and it whacks Jason across the face. The blow is weak though and Jason is barely fazed, his disfigured face unaffected by the blow. Jack swings the mallet in a frenzy but each connection does little more than make his opponent sway slightly. Lunging forwards suddenly and with surprising speed Jason buries the knife into Jack's neck. Jack grunts and tries to continue the assault but he is lost too much blood and Jason is easily able to pull out the knife and stab it in again and again until the Overlook Hotel caretaker lies motionless at his feet, his eyes still open in defiance even as all the life has ebbed away. Jason Voorhees looks down at his vanquished foe, the last opponent, the final horror icon. So caught up the occasion he doesn't notice the man in the Pig Mask slip into the room, swiftly moving towards him and jabbing a needle into his arm. ''Unknown Location, United States, November 1st, 10:24am '' Jason awakens inside a confined room in complete darkness, with no recollection of how he went from standing over the body of Jack Torrance to sitting in darkness. He tries to get up and shamble away but realises that something is attached to his head and he feels it his way around it, his numb fingers trailing over several sharp, teeth like bits of metal. Suddenly a bright light is shone into the room to reveal the attachment is a bear-trap, reversed on his head. Before he can even comprehend the situation a small television in the corner of the room flickers into life to reveal a puppet with a white face, black hair and piercing red eyes. "Hello Jason," the puppet says "I've heard of your little mission to eliminate all the horror icons and I've been watching your progress and I must say that I'm very impressed. However Jason, there is a new breed of horror icons and sadly you just don't belong anymore and your mission just proves it. They were the old horror icons, and I, my dear friend, am the new." Jason looks at the screen blankly. "And I want to play a game" '''Winner: Jason Vorhees ' Expert's Opinion Jason had the more deadly weaponry as well as being stronger and more durable than Jack Torrance which allowed him to dominate him in the close ranges the battle took place in. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason The version of Jack Torrance used in this battle was a composite. Battle vs. Michael Myers (by Deathblade 100) TBW Expert's Opinion While the battle was close, Michael came on top due to his higher durability and more experience in tracking down and butchering his targets. Torrance really had the advantage weapon wise and that was it. He simply couldn't compete with an opponent who had been killing since they were a child. To see the original, battle, weapons and votes, click here Reason The version of Jack Torrance used in this battle was a composite. Battle vs. Hellboy, zombies, Pious Augustus, Grendel, and Lucy (by Oshbosh) A mysterious force was passing by. It took warriors from countless mediums of horror fiction. It didn't care who.' It just wanted them. They were all transported to a dark forest unknown where. The battle was about to begin. Fighters:7 Walkers:5 Hellboy was walking through the forest. "Now where the hell am ?" He grumbled. Suddenly, he heard twigs snapping. Hellboy drew his Samaritan. Meanwhile, 5 walkers were in the forest. They then smelled human flesh. They go and follow the smell. Jack Torrance is in the forest wondering how he got there. He then stops and hears footsteps. He waits and see's the 5 Walkers. Jack looked so surpridsed, he didn't relize the Walkers coming. He took out his Fire Ax and hit one of the Wlkers in the head. Walkers: 4. He then hits another Walker with his Croquet Mallet, but it cause's no affect. One of the Walkers bites Jack and he screams in agony. The Walkers then proceed to eat Jack's corpse. Fighters: 6. Pious is looking around the dark forest. He use's magic to make light to find where he is. He then hears a scream. He follows the scream to where it came from. Grendel is also walking through the forest. He then comes across the Walkers. He rips two of the Walkers with his bare strength, leaving two Walkers left. Walkers: 2. Kaede is walking throught the forest when she finds the 2 Walkers and Grendel. She use's her vectors to cut the Walkers into a pile of limbs.Walkers:0. Fighters: 5. Pious finds Kaede and Grendel. He is about to attack them but Jason comes out with a Speargun and fires at Kaede. She quickly use's her Vectors to stop the Spear. He then throws the Meat Cleaver at Grendel, but it bounce's off as Grendel laughs. Jason the goes at Pious with his Machete but Pious counters with his Gladius. Pious then takes out his Colt M1911.45 pistol and shoots Jason, but t does nothing.Pious knows that mere weapons will not kill him and was about to use a Magickal Attack, but Hellboy comes out with his Big Baby and shoots at Jason, yelling "Take this, mask wearing moron!" Jason turns to Hellboy but Kaede decapitates Jason. Fighters:4. Pious leaves, but not before using Summon Zombie, Summon Trapper and Summon Horror to summon a zombie, a trapper and a Horror. "Have fun!" Pious laughed as he sat back to enchant his weapons, prepare damage fields and shields.Hellboy then goes after Grendel as Kaede deals with the creatures the liche summoned. Hellboy takes out his Samaritan and fires at Grendel, but realizes that it does nothibg. Grendel aghs as he says "Foolish mortal. Don't you know I can't be harmed by mortal weapons?" Hellboy responds by saying "Yeah, i've read Beowulf. I know all about you." He readies his Right Hand of Doom and charges. Kaede used her MP5 to shoot down the creatures. When it dosen't work, she used her Vectors to throw trees at the creatures and slices them up. Hellboy had won a fist fight with Grendel, and rips off his head.Fighters:3. Hellboy comes face to face with Kaede. Kaede uses her vectors to gash Hellboy across his arm. Hellboy fires his Samaritan, and it goes through the vectors and through her chest. She attempts to stop the bleeding when a M78 Grenade Launcher goes into her mouth and Hellboy fires it and blows up Kaede. Fighter: 2. Hellboy then finds Pious. "Time to end this." Hellboy grumbles. "Face me, and you shall surely perish!" Pious responds, taking out his Gladius. Hellboy charges with his Red Right Hand of Doom. He punches Pious, but that only serves to break his shield.He takes out his Samaritan, but he finds out that he has no ammo left, nor in is Big Baby. Pious use's Sanity Draining and Hellboy loses control. Hellboy tries to fight, but Pious use's Magick Attack and finishes off Hellboy. Fighters:1. Pious walks up to Hellboy and yells "Fool! I spit at thee. The Darkness shall be...Eternal!" Winner: Pious Augustus Experts Opinion The voters believed that Pious's magical abillities, years of expieriance as a Centurion and overall better tactics won him this Battle Royale. Next battle, the Daleks invade Voya Nui as a part of Invasion of the Daleks. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason The version of Jack Torrance used in this battle was a composite. Category:Battle Subpage